Farseer Nobundo
"Everything that is... is alive." :: - The Wind's first words to Nobundo Farseer Nobundo is a level 70 shaman trainer located in the Crystal Hall in the draenei capital city of the Exodar. He starts the quest . He is also part of the Alliance version of Children's Week, where the Draenei Orphan Dornaa shows Nobundo her shamanistic powers. See List of the Exodar NPCs. Biography Nobundo is a former draenei vindicator and one of the most tragic heroes among the Broken of Outland. When the orcs betrayed the draenei, slowly but surely, the draenei cities such as Karabor and Farahlon were destroyed by the orcs, and Shattrath was the last one left. As the Draenei prophet, Velen, and many other draenei fled, volunteer Vindicators and even civilians (some with families) of Shattrath stayed behind to fight the orcs and buy the fleeing draenei some time. Their hope was that with a believable variety of people, the orcs would be tricked into thinking that they had wiped out all of the city's inhabitants. Nobundo was one of the brave paladins who stayed behind. During the fight, there was an odd explosion and red mist filled the air. This mist seemed to affect Nobundo's powers of the Holy Light, as he found that he could no longer use them. The tower which he stood on fell, and he was covered with debris. Hours passed, and he was awoken by the screams of draenei women. As he dragged himself out of the rubble, he was horrified to see the Lower City as a dumping ground for the slaughtered draenei...including women and children. Although he desperately wanted to help those who were alive as captives, he was forced to admit that deep inside, he knew that the battle was over: Besides the fact that he was greatly outnumbered, his left leg was broken in the fall and he now had no Light powers to heal it with. He managed to crawl out of Shattrath into Terokkar Forest, only to pass out and be awakened in Zangarmarsh. He was supposedly found by the draenei who fled, as were other draenei who survived the battle, Akama (who was in a coma), Korin, Herac, and Estes. The other four who could walk were eventually banished, due to the red mist which in the end deformed them. The "unaffected" draenei called them "Krokul" — "Broken", and for that they could never be in contact with one of the draenei again. In one final act of adding insult to injury, Nobundo's Light-blessed crystalline hammer was confiscated by a former friend, the last remaining piece of his past, and of who he once was. Years passed, with some Broken devolving further into the madness of the Lost Ones, or even committing suicide when this change was apparent. As for Nobundo, his sleep was always haunted by dreams of the slaughter at Shattrath City, and every day he would walk to the peak of a mountain and sit, praying, hoping, to somehow regain his mastery over the Light and that his nightmares would finally end. Countless times he did this, but would always go back to the Broken camps disappointed. Though one day, when his prayer was finally answered, no heavenly voice told him what to do, nor did a naaru descend from on high to aid him. No, Nobundo's prayers were answered by the Wind. As with generations of tauren, orcs, trolls, and countless other races, the wind revealed to Nobundo the delicate balance of nature, the powers and truth of the Five Elements and the path of the shaman. He listened eagerly, and came to understand and follow this path. Invigorated by this new power, Nobundo set out to inform the draenei of his discovery, only to find that most draenei wouldn't listen to a broken. However, one draenei did listen to him: Velen. The leader of the draenei realized that the way of the shaman, as well as the Light, was a path worth treading, and Nobundo became one of his inner circle. With his support and encouragement, Noubundo met up with him at Telredor in Zangarmarsh and introduced the shaman's path to the draenei, teaching all who were willing to listen. The shaman would eventually accompany Velen in the raid to retake the Exodar, and survived the crash on Azeroth. He remains there today, ready to share his knowledge with aspiring shamans in the service of the draenei — and now the Alliance. Leadership Currently, Farseer Nobundo leads the draenei shaman brotherhood, and also giving minor supervision to draenei hunters. Sources * Unbroken (story) Trivia *Nobundo, in many ways, plays the exact same role as Lady Liadrin. Both became the first of their class, not only in their race but also in their faction, and both are the leaders of their class in their faction. Lady Liadrin leads the paladins of the Horde and Nobundo leads the Alliance shamans. Both have also played their part in Children's Week (although Lady Liadrin does not anymore after she joined A'dal). Similarly, Alliance Shaman Tier 9 sets are named after Nobundo, like Horde Paladin Tier 9 sets are named after Liadrin. *During Nobundo's training as a shaman, he unknowningly inspired Akama to become a shaman. External links fr:Long-voyant Nobundo da:Nobundo Category:Broken quest givers Category:Shaman trainers Category:Lore characters Category:Major characters Category:Exodar NPCs Category:Ex-paladins